wowfakecomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep25: Dawn of the Death!
Ansem charges towards the fallen and easily defeated Dagamier and Garruk duo. Dagamier sees this, and considers releasing his demon powers again seeing as Ansem can absorb both sand and warlock magic. A split second before Dagamier comes to a conclusion, a figure appears and pushes Ansem back. "PLAGUER!"- Dagamier The young paladin appears in full tier light armor. With a golden chest plate and long sword in hand, Plaguer tells Dagamier to prepare for more backup on the way. Ansem becomes very pleased with the young woman's courage, and mentions that her father would be proud had he not been slaughtered. Angrered by this, Plaguer charger towards Ansem. Before Dagamier has a chance to join the fray, a dozen undead guards are awakened and begin targetting the warlock. Meanwhile Ansem and Plaguer exchange blows, each on an almost equal level of sword-fighting. Ansem begins to mock her as they exchange hits *cling* "You fight well girl! *shang* However you should always remember that two handed swords *shing* have pros and cons! And while they might rely on brute strength *shing* THEY MAKE YOU SLOW!" -Ansem and sword fighting Ansem sends a punch to Plaguers face, followed by a kick to the spleen. Before he can dice her in half, Plaguer activates a powerful light shield, stopping Ansems sword from entering her body. Angered by this skill, Ansem grows darker in energy and release an even more lich-styled physical feature. He begins shooting out dark energy from his weapon to which Plaguer dodges. Plaguer sees this oppourtunity of hasty speed from Ansem, for her to leap into action. Plaguer activates her hand of freedom, and instantly dashes behind Ansem, sending a kick to his back, and a fist down his chin. Ansem throws her sword down to which she sends two punches to his eye, and another kick to the face. With Ansem on the floor, Plaguer reaches for her sword and stabs Ansem in the back, along with a loud shout. As the smoke from Plaguers powerful stab fades away, Dagamier finishes off the undead for a little while now so he can assist Plaguer. As Dagamier sees the image infront of him, he almost begins to smile, till he sees what is behind Plaguer. The warlock sprints towards Plaguer, yelling at the top of his longs to take the sword out of Ansem. Plaguer sees Dagamier running towards him and cheers towards the warlock. She looks down at the dead body that has her sword through its back, and suddenly hears a whisper behind her. "Quick yet way too slow girl"- Ansem SHHAAAK! Ansem stabs Plaguer from behind. As Plaguer begins to bleed out from the spear through her heart, she is forced to hear Ansem explain how the following is happening. "It's simple girl....with the lich powers, I created a shadow warrior that looked like me! It stayed alive through pain! Your sword going through its back is what kept it down there long enough for me to sneak up behind you! And here comes your warlock friend now! Close, but a little too LATE!" -Ansem finishing off Plaguer. As Ansem removes the spear from a now dead Plaguer, he stares towards the frozen in anger warlock. Before Ansem can finish his sentence, Dagamier activates his demon form. Ansem: Do you see now what those blind to death must bear witness t- Dagamier: SHUT UP AND DIEEEEEEEEEEEE! *DEMON FORM* Ansem: Heh....so this is the first demon form. I've been wondering when you'd activate this boy. Let's dance.